Automatic control concepts having to do with dynamic driving response have been described and proposed, in which yawing moments are artificially produced when there is a generation of, or change in, brake slippage at the wheels, or as a result of an angular change in the steering of the rear axle. These concepts are applied to reduce or to compensate for yawing moments which are too great, these yawing moments being caused by .mu.-split braking, braking at curves, or other influences. These automatic control concepts are based on a model-supported closed-loop control. The model equations lose their validity when backward travel is involved. For this reason, it is necessary to modify the automatic control of the dynamic driving response. To achieve this, reverse travel must be reliably detected.